


Never

by wunkind (guysinmyhead)



Series: The Golden Cathedral [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Heavy topics, It’s mentioned, M/M, The archive warning is about conversation subject matter, ioc safe sport, it doesn’t happen, past mentions of child abuse, safe sport, which is an online program coaches are supposed to go through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guysinmyhead/pseuds/wunkind
Summary: Arms wrapped around him and Yuri felt Otabek’s lips against the top of his head. The gesture was soothing, and it let him lose his train of thought for a minute.“Bad people exist, Yura.” Beka reminded. “And I know it’s shitty.”





	Never

“This is disgusting.”Yuri gestured to the news article on the laptop in front of him.

 

Otabek peeked over his shoulder curiously. The article he was looking at had been linked in an ISU email about mandatory safe sport training for all affiliated coaching and staff. Part of him wondered idly if Viktor has somehow gotten around it or if no one had chosen to fault him for having a relationship with his student.

 

As if reading his mind, Beka snorted.

 

“I think we were all pretty well aware of how consensual that was.”

 

“What if it hadn’t been?” Yuri chewed his lip nervously, clicking a related link and reading a testimonial about an Anne Kursinski who was in favour of the new IOC mandate.

 

“Well. Then it would be other adult’s responsibility to bring it to the attention to authorities. You were fifteen.”

 

“I know.” He sighed. “And you’re right. They’re fine. It just—this shit bothers me so much. How do you do that to someone? And the club is now requiring I complete some sort of equivalency program to continue working with the kids. I shouldn’t have to take any course on how to keep an eye out for inappropriate behavior from adults towards children because the perverts who think that’s ok shouldn’t exist—“

 

Arms wrapped around him and Yuri felt Otabek’s lips against the top of his head. The gesture was soothing, and it let him lose his train of thought for a minute.

 

“Bad people exist, Yura.” Beka reminded. “And I know it’s shitty.”

 

“Viktor was abused.” Yuri said, expression blank as he clicked open another link. He felt Otabek tense behind him. “She was part of his coaching staff right before Yakov took him on. They said in the course that it’s usually men, especially married men. That’s bullshit.”

 

As soon as he’d said it was before Yakov, Beka seemed to relax a little. As if the fact it hadn’t happened to Yuri should be the main concern. That it happened at all was too serious to ignore.

 

“She must have been a piece of shit woman, to use a teenager like that.” Yuri spat angrily. “And how many people did she hurt before him? She’s not even in prison. She should be rotting, but I see her all the time.”

 

He hoped the recent uproar would get her fired.

 

“How do you know who it was?”

 

“I didn’t.” Yuri said, turning his head. “Not at first. Yakov said not to talk to her. Viktor always seemed somewhere caught between running away or running towards her. I put the pieces together later. And Yakov told me in as few words as possible when I was sixteen.”

 

That was something he’d never forget. Yakov had done exactly what Otabek had said. He’d taken it upon himself to make sure nothing fishy was going on between Viktor and Yuuri. He’d approached him, not realizing Yuri was right outside his office, waiting to turn in paperwork.

 

_“Do you have absolute certainty that you are not doing this to him, as you say “being with him”, in the way Ronya was to you?” Yakov’s voice was such a whisper that Yuri strained behind the slightly ajar door to hear it. “Are you still seeing your therapist, boy?”_

 

_“I would never do that to him.” Viktor protested._

 

_“I just want to make sure. I understand you’re both adults, but you’re his coach, Vitya.” Yakov grumbled. “A real coach understands they are in a position of power over their students. Code of conduct.”_

 

_“Plenty of Olympians are dating their coaches.”_

 

_Viktor’s voice had hardened while Yakov’s took on a time of amusement._

 

_“You’d better hope your fiancé makes the Olympics then.”_

 

Yuri closed his laptop. He’d deal with this later. He needed to distract himself from the newly realized stress that, as someone who worked with children in his spare time, he had to make sure no one tried any fucked up shit with any of his students.

 

Beyond that, he’d have to make sure he dealt with it in due process as the class said because he knew that his first instinct would be straight murder.

 

“Beka, can we just watch a movie tonight? Something stupid?”

 

“Of course.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that’s been on my mind. We were talking about it today at my work (my boss is a coach) and I had to sit through a similar course in order to be a substitute teacher. It’s absolutely horrible, but it happens. It’s scary how often it happens. I wish I could say it’s only something you experience growing up heavily involved in things like sports, because it’s something you do cross more often than I think many young athletes realize or want to admit, but even in schools.  
> Educate yourself, educate children, and always be aware.
> 
>  
> 
> All links in my Pseudo profile!  
> Find me on Patreon as [ Wunkind ](https://www.patreon.com/user?u=14554175)  
> Alternately as [ letsbringmomback ](%E2%80%9C) on Tumblr.  
>  Curious Cat  just for kicks, but my Tumblr is open to anonymous.


End file.
